


The Bobby Complex

by AbbyO317, bubblelaureno, Daisybarks, FuseboxMusebox, margotmuses, moonstuns, veritasLItg



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaos, Collaboration, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Humor, Minor Swearing, No Planning, Not to be taken seriously, we wrote this all this afternoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyO317/pseuds/AbbyO317, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisybarks/pseuds/Daisybarks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuseboxMusebox/pseuds/FuseboxMusebox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/margotmuses/pseuds/margotmuses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstuns/pseuds/moonstuns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritasLItg/pseuds/veritasLItg
Summary: Alecto (Love Can Be Chosen), Holly (Begin Again), Josie (Whiskey & Scotch), Leigh (Coming Home), and Lexi (Whiskey on Your Lips) all receive mysterious notes to meet at the Wilderness Café. It turns out, they all have one thing in common...
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Original Character(s), Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Becangle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becangle/gifts).



> A shitpost-y fic we all wrote over like, three hours. Each wrote 400 ish words, and the next author only saw the last three sentences of that section, so we had no idea what we were going with! There’s been some minor tweaking for flow. Shoutout to everyone in the discord tho for the encouragement and support. Please enjoy!

Leigh hated everything about this. She wasn’t sure what the note meant, or even who it was from, but she and Bobby were going to be in London anyway, and he convinced her that it would be _fun_. Of course he would think receiving an anonymous note to meet at a cafe in a city she didn’t live in was “fun.” At the very least it would be awkward; she didn’t even want to imagine the worst case scenarios.

“Lass, you’d better go. You’ll be late!” Bobby announced from the other part of their hotel room.

“Yeah, I know. Are you sure you won’t come with me?” She hopped down the hallway trying to slide a heel on as she moved.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and shooed her out of the room, calling after her to have a good time and to stay out of trouble, assuming that the whole thing was some elaborate prank.

She made her way down the street, checking her phone nervously every few seconds to make sure she was going the right way.

“Leigh!”

When she whipped her head around, she saw Lexi, hurrying up the walk to catch up with her. A friend from a long time ago, with a suspicious note in her hand.

“Hey! Lexi! It’s been ages! You look great.”

The other girl nudged her glasses up on her face and smiled warmly, “Thanks. It’s great to see you too!”

“I’m headed to this address,” Leigh showed Lexi the paper, and the latter’s eyes widened. 

“Me too?” she laughed, taken aback.

They walked together the rest of the way to the coffee shop, making small talk the whole way about Lexi’s friends, Leigh’s move to Glasgow, and all the other mundane stuff you chat about when you don’t really know _what_ to chat about. And when you don’t want to discuss a scary note you both received. As they approached the coffee shop, a small spot which looked insanely cozy inside, Lexi asked about Leigh’s love life. Everyone knew she had a boyfriend, but she hadn’t told them anything about Bobby yet, so it was a fair question.

“Oh, Bobby! Well, he’s amazing, really. I can’t wait for you to meet him later!”

“Bobby?” Lexi got a look on her face that Leigh couldn’t quite read.

“Yeah… Bobby.”

“Weird...” Lexi replied under her breath, shaking her head as she pushed the coffee shop door open.

///

There was almost zero chance it was the same Bobby, but Lexi still got that odd feeling as Leigh said his name. She couldn’t think on it for long, though, since Henrik greeted her with his signature bear hug.

“Hi!” she laughed, and as he pulled away he hugged Leigh as well, who looked very taken aback but accepted it graciously.

“Any friend of Lexi’s is a friend of mine,” he smiled, echoing the exact same thing he’d said to Bobby when he’d first introduced the two.

“This is Leigh,” she signalled at the girl beside her and Henrik beamed.

“No Bobby today?” he asked, and Lexi stopped in her tracks. This was when Leigh felt the same thing Lexi had before, she presumed, as a look passed over her face.

“Ah, no,” she laughed awkwardly. Henrik stepped behind the counter and the girls ordered their drinks, Lexi getting this weeks’ Henrik special, and Leigh ordering a latte. They sat in a four seater by the door, a warm greeting of creased old leather and the fading varnish on the table.

“So, it shouldn’t be weird that we both know a Bobby, right? But it feels weird…” Leigh started, brushing some curls off of her shoulder.

_Yes! This is exactly how I feel right now._

“I know what you mean, it’s just… my Bobby is, well, interesting. You see…” Lexi weighed up whether to tell Leigh that she was fake dating him, or to keep up her ruse and pretend it was real.

Leigh gave her an encouraging smile, but just as she did so, the bell above the door rang, and in walked a beautiful red-head with legs longer than Lexi thought possible. She smiled, but it didn’t entirely meet her eyes as though she was nervous but good at concealing it. She went to the counter, stopping a moment and seeming to discuss something for a while with Henrik. There seemed to be an odd, familiar confusion between them. Then she ordered a drink, but silence had fallen over Lexi and Leigh as they watched her. They know why she was here.

“Hi, I’m Josie,” she said as she walked up to the two women sat down, oozing confidence and effortlessness.

They both stood. Lexi moved to pull her into a hug, which seemed to surprise Josie, and Leigh waved with a warm smile. “I got a note, to meet here and,” she looked around the cafe, “I’m assuming it isn’t to do with those two,” She pointed at the only other people there: an elderly couple.

///

Leigh and Lexi both let out a laugh. “You would assume correctly,” Leigh smiled.

“Although,” Lexi grinned, “That would be an interesting turn of events.”

Josie nodded slowly as if she was trying to understand what the hell was going on. Not that any of the girls really had much of a clue.

She took a seat next to Leigh and hesitated for a second. “So, what’s all this about?”

Lexi and Leigh exchanged a look. “Maybe we should wait a bit and see if everyone else turns up?” Leigh suggested. “Then we can figure it out together.”

“Are we expecting anyone else?” Josie asked.

As if on cue the coffee shop door opened and all three heads snapped up to see who it was. Another girl had made her way over with a somewhat resigned look on her face.

“Okay listen,” she started. “I’m not entirely sure what’s going on but today has been pretty questionable in general so this may as well just happen.”

She sat down in the only available seat left at the table and smacked the note down on it. “I’m Holly, by the way. And I’d love to say it was nice to meet you all, but I am a tad confused by all of this.” 

Josie, Lexi and Leigh stared at her for a moment before the latter broke the silence.

“We all are, hun,” she said gently. “I’m Leigh.”

“Lexi,” the girl to Holly’s right smiled.

“Josie,” said the girl opposite.

Holly gave a small smile. “So… what’s happening?”

The table grew quiet again as the four of them looked around at each other, none of them really knew how to explain the situation. The silence was thick and Holly shifted in her seat uncomfortably, the fake aura of confidence slipping slightly.

“Do you…” Leigh started, then stopped with a frown.

“You don't happen to know a guy called Bobby, do you?” Lexi jumped in, looking between Holly and Josie.

Holly froze and Josie frowned, both of them suddenly very cautious.

“Why?” Josie asked with an edge to her voice.

 _Why, indeed?_ Holly let out an awkward laugh. “Quite frankly I’m grateful we’re meeting here instead of his coffee shop. Not sure I have it in me to deal with that today.”

Everyone looked more baffled at the mention of a coffee shop and Josie gave an odd look from opposite her. “Right.”

“Yeah, Lucas would call it denial but what does he know?”

Lexi exchanged a look with the other girls at the table, none of them quite knowing the significance of each other’s alarm. “Lucas?”

“Best friend and pain in the ass,” Holly explained quickly, dismissively waving her hand.

///

Josie’s mouth curved into something that wasn’t quite a grimace. “Weird. I know a Lucas too,” she shrugged. “Mine isn’t exactly a best friend or pain in the ass, though -- depending on who you’re asking.”

“Yeah, well, mine’s one of them,” muttered Leigh, stirring sugar into her coffee furiously. They all stared at each other for a long, strange moment.

“So we all know a Lucas,” Lexi broke the silence. “Who cares? It’s a common name, right?”

“Right,” echoed Holly, shoving down whatever uneasiness was stirring inside her. “Yeah.” Before any of them could ask for any more details (though none of them were sure what exactly they’d say, anyway), the door jingled again.

“Ew,” Blake wrinkled her nose as she stared the four of them down. “What the hell are you guys doing here?”

“You know her?” Josie and Leigh asked simultaneously. Josie regained her composure first, tapping her nails against the table as if to serve as a warning for how sharp they were.

“Interesting how you’re just a knockoff version of me here, too,” she said flatly. “Get your own cafe. One without our ex, preferably.”

As Blake scoffed, Holly’s eyes darted between them. Blake’s ex was Henrik? Lucas had never mentioned the name, and he was definitely the type to at least Instagram stalk an ex. Leigh seemed confused, too, eyebrows scrunched so closely they were almost one.

“Relax,” Blake said before any of them could ask any questions. She didn’t seem bothered at all -- in fact, she looked as if she welcomed the chaos, which Holly supposed lined up with her track record. “I just want a pastry for my boyfriend and I to share.” Her voice was saccharine in the sort of way a horror movie murderer’s often was just before they started killing.

“Does the boyfriend know about any of your exes?” Holly asked, trying as hard as she could to keep her voice breezy. “He hasn’t mentioned them to me.”

“Oh, sorry; I wasn’t aware this was a three-person relationship,” Blake snapped back. Holly rolled her eyes. Henrik appeared at the counter and slid Blake a pastry wordlessly, and she smiled sweetly at him before stalking out the door, snorting when Josie flipped her off.

“How do you guys know her?” Leigh demanded as soon as they were alone again.

///

“Blake supplies them with dbj,” Lexi sighed.

“What’s that?” Leigh asked, earning herself a confused look from the girls.

“She… it’s a long story...” Lexi continued, “Basically she's the one who comes in here every week to ‘flirt’ with Henrik, but actually, she supplies the juice here. And it’s called dbj ‘cause…”

“‘Cause she’s a dumb bitch?” Holly laughed, “Yeah, she’s dating my best friend.”

“There you go, dumb bitch juice,” Lexi pointed out of the window where Blake was pulling a box from the car. Funnily enough, the box read ‘DBJ’.

Josie raised both eyebrows while Leigh and Holly snickered.

“You’re right about that, we don’t exactly have the best past…” Josie rolled her eyes. Just as Leigh was about to explain that Blake was her boyfriend’s ex, everyone turned to watch as Blake had come back in, this time with a box.

“See? She’s got the juice!” Holly said, just a tiny bit too loudly before Josie slapped her hand over the girl’s mouth to quieten her.

Blake pulled another disgusted look at the girls before dropping the box lightly onto the wooden tabletop. “What are you doing?” Josie asked, throwing Blake a look.

“These are for Lexi, or Leigh, I can’t remember. Their so-called ‘boyfriend’ made them.”

“Oooh they’re probably mine, my boyfriend is a baker!” Leigh said, pulling the box towards her. “Isn’t he the sweetest?”

“Snap!” Josie shouted. Lexi and Holly seemed to be thinking the exact same thing.

“I… know a baker.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“What a… coincidence...” Blake smirked before leaving the table to chat to Henrik about moss or whatever he was interested in.

The girls stole glances from one another but shrugged it off. Leigh opened the pink box quickly, revealing four beautiful cupcakes inside. Josie and Holly took one with no questions asked, while Lexi was polite enough to ask.

“These taste like home… like the way he makes them…” Holly gushed under her breath so the others didn’t really hear her, or else they didn’t bother listening.

The area around them grew immensely quiet, so the sound of Leigh tapping her nails against the wooden tabletop was amplified to the maximum, catching the eye of the blonde bartender over at the coffee machine, Henrik.

“Now it’s time to dance!” He announced out of nowhere, beginning to blast _Take A Chance On Me_ on the radio.

He spun around three times before pulling Josie up out of her seat. They began to wobble around together but eventually found a rhythm.

“Come on bröthers! Join in the fun!” Henrik shouted to the other girls, who all remained seated and a more than a little confused.

Henrik twirled Josie around and around making her dizzy, and then the coffee shop door opened and the bell rings…

///

Alecto swung open the door to the café, hearing the bell jingle. She stared down at the note in her hand, the handwriting unfamiliar to her. She held the door for Marisol behind her, her hand shaking slightly as she scanned around the cafe. She wasn’t the type to feel comfortable around strangers, so had to bring Marisol for moral support.

“So, you had no idea who sent this note, right? Isn’t this a little dangerous, then?” Marisol put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She did have a point.

Alecto turned to Marisol, her words catching in her throat. She bit her lip, eventually focusing her eyes on a small group near the door. “I somehow don’t think the older couple over there would send something like this. So I suppose…”

The loud song from the radio attracted her attention, ABBA was definitely a guilty pleasure for her. She hummed softly, linking hands with Marisol, swaying slightly. Marisol spun her in a circle, joining the other dancing couple in the cafe.

Alecto struggled with dancing, so she allowed Marisol to lead her and focused on staying on her feet and in one piece. “Thankfully you decided to wear combat boots today. With your feet, you need comfortable-ish shoes.”

She let the song take her over, smiling softly at Marisol, the note that brought her to the cafe momentarily forgotten. Marisol dipped her slightly, her long hair brushing the floor and pulled her back up.

Alecto brought her arm up, twirling Marisol carefully. “Wow, you’re doing pretty great here.”

She wobbled on her feet, Marisol catching her. “Are you okay? I forgot momentarily that you’re usually unsteady on your feet.”

She blushed, finding herself staring at her girlfriend. She still felt so lucky to be dating her favourite person in the entire world, the fact they had won _Love Island_ together felt like a dream.

The song changed in the background, but neither of them register.

“Let’s just...get this over with, then.”

Reluctantly, Alecto moved in the direction of the larger group, holding the note in one hand and Marisol’s hand in the other. “Umm...Did anyone else receive this note?”

///

The girls turned to look at them as they approached.

“Yeah, a bunch of us got them,” Josie said. “Saying to meet here?” She furrowed her brow as her eyes passed over Marisol. She wasn’t going to bother greeting her. 

Alecto and Marisol nodded.

“We’re not sure who sent them,” Leigh said. “Here, why don’t you sit with us?”

The other girls shifted their chairs over to make room for the newcomers. Lexi smiled at Marisol with a seeming familiarity, but the latter just gave her a confused smile in return. The slight frown on Leigh’s lips seemed to deepen in confusion.

“So what’s this all about, then?”

As the girls looked around and shrugged at each other, there was a pleasant jingling sound as the café door opened. They looked up to see a gorgeous man with short dreads and freckles walk in and head straight towards the counter to place his order.

“Bobby?” they all said simultaneously, then turned to each other in confusion.

“Wait, you girls know Bobby?” Holly asked with a frown.

“I was going to ask the same thing,” Lexi said. “He’s never mentioned any of you before.”

“Same,” Leigh nodded.

Josie narrowed her eyes at the other girls suspiciously, then turned to the man who didn’t seem to have noticed them.

“Bobby!” she called, and when he looked up she waved at him with a smile. “Come here!”

His brows furrowed as his eyes travelled over the group of girls, each of them smiling and staring expectantly at him. As if they… knew him?

He sighed, resigning himself to another round of autographs and selfies from his adoring fans, something that had been a part of his life since his stint on _Love Island_. He had liked the attention at first, but was getting a little tired of it.

Bobby plastered a smile onto his face and walked over to them.

“And what can I do for you lovely ladies?” he asked.

The confusion he felt was soon mirrored on the girls’ faces.

“Did you get a note?” Lexi asked. “Telling you to come here?”

“Uh, no,” he replied. “I was just coming for a cuppa on my lunch break. Anyway, did you all want selfies?”

“Selfies?” Leigh frowned. “Why would we want selfies?”

“Uh, because I’m famous?”

Leigh’s frown deepened. “You never told me that…”

“Or me,” Lexi said, crossing her arms over her chest. “What the hell, Bobby?”

Josie jumped to her feet and stood next to him. “You girls didn’t know we were on _Love Island_ together? That’s how we met!”

This time it was Bobby’s turn to be confused as he looked at the girl standing next to him. He shifted away, uncomfortable with how close she was standing.

“Um, I don’t even know you,” he said slowly. “What are you playing at?”

Josie’s jaw dropped. “What the fuck? We were coupled up! I chose you over Lucas!”

He shook his head. “I don’t know what kind of dumb bitch juice you’ve been drinking, but I have no idea who you are. I was on _Love Island_ with my girlfriend Jess.”

“GIRLFRIEND???”

“JESS???”

Each of the girls stared at him with a mix of shock and confusion on their faces, and he raised his hands in front of him as he backed away.

“I’m just gonna leave you girls to it, okay? You all have a great day, now!”

He spun on his heels and practically ran out of the café, and the girls looked back at each other again.

“Um, what the hell was that?” Leigh asked, glaring at Josie. “Bobby’s my boyfriend!”

“No, he’s mine!”

“What are you talking about? He’s mine!”

“Whoa, okay,” Marisol spoke up, holding her hands out to keep the angry girls away from each other. “There’s clearly been some confusion here. You all claim to be dating a Bobby, but the Bobby I knew when I was on _Love Island_ was Mr. Friendzone.”

“What are you talking about, Mar?” Josie frowned. “He was with me! You were there!”

“I was on _Love Island_ , but not with you,” Marisol replied. “What’s in your drinks? Something weird is going on. I think we’ve all been drugged, it’s the only explanation.”

“It must have something to do with these notes.”

“Wait a minute!” Alecto exclaimed. She turned to Marisol. “Do you remember in the villa when Bobby was talking about clones?”

Marisol’s eyes widened. “Oh my god! He really did it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fics in order of section author:  
> Coming Home by Daisybarks  
> Whiskey on Your Lips by margotmuses  
> Begin Again by FuseboxMusebox  
> and i’d love it if we made it by moonstuns  
> Face The Music by AbbyO317  
> Love Can Be Chosen by bubblelaureno  
> Whiskey & Scotch by veritasLItg
> 
> Thanks for reading!! We had a great time making this and hope it made you laugh😆💚


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the cafe, all the girls were so confused and looking for answers from Bobby (and Lucas).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not necessarily a "chapter," but honestly, we've been having too much fun with this to just walk away!  
> We've all been messing with fake social media posting, so we wanted to show what it would've been like for Begin Again Bobby, Coming Home Bobby, and Whiskey on Your Lips Bobby after Holly, Leigh, and Lexi got back on their phones.

One very confused Bobby leaves the café and pops on Twitter before texting his girlfriend, Jess:

Lexi isn't quite sure what to think, but this isn't what she signed up for when she agreed to fake dating. 

And she makes sure to post a picture on Instagram of her old friend Leigh, who somehow also thinks she's dating Bobby:

This leaves Lexi's Bobby very confused, so he reaches out to Henrik:

Meanwhile, Holly doesn't know Bobby _that_ well yet, but it's still pretty messed up, so she checks in to see what he has to say:

And when she doesn't get the answers she's looking for from him, reaches out to her best friend Lucas:

Which proves to be less fruitful than she'd hoped. Outside, Leigh's having a panic attack, so she texts her boyfriend... Bobby, who never takes things seriously:

And their group chat the next day doesn't give them any answers either...


End file.
